


Hide and Seek

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Read at Your Own Risk, Tainted Love, may contain descriptions of violence, ongnielhwangsung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: “Found you” Jisung’s eyes snapped opened when he heard that voice. And there standing above him was his biggest and worst nightmare, smirking down at him triumph radiating from his eyes. Jisung wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He hated it.He loathed it.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed

Yoon Jisung had the epitome of a perfect life. He was born in a middle class family, so he had everything he needed growing up. He had loving parents and a younger sister who he adored and hated at the same time. He graduated from a prestigious university and is now working his dream job. He also has friends who were always by his side, always keeping him company whenever he would feel lonely. In short, he was living a happy life.

 

 

But somehow, his once perfect and happy life was turned upside down all in a matter of a few months.

 

 

 

 

 **

 

 

 

It was a dark and chilly autumn night. The forest was still and quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the owls howling as they woke up from their sleep, the stridulating sound of crickets and the gentle rustling of the leaves as they move back and forth by the soft blow of autumn breeze. But the once peaceful and still night broke as gasps and heavy footsteps echoed throughout the forest.

 

 

Jisung felt his lungs starting to give way, the strength in his legs weakening as he ran and ran, beads of sweat rolling down his face despite the chilly temperature. The cold night breeze harshly hitting him as he sprinted, painfully grazing against the cuts on his face but he paid no attention to it. Jisung had no idea where he was going, all he knew was that he needed to get away and fast. Jisung cringed as he felt a sharp pain on his hand, a fresh trail of blood trickling down his porcelain skin. He must’ve cut his hand from some type of plant as he was pushing them out of his way. But that was the least of his worries. He couldn’t stop now not when he knew he was just right behind him, waiting for the moment to bring him back into that hell hole.

 

 

“Jisung hyung, where are you” Jisung felt his blood turn cold as he heard that sickeningly sweet voice. “No matter how much you run, you know you can’t get away from me” Jisung quickly hid behind a huge tree, his breath coming out in short gasps. His heart was beating so loudly, it felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. He was tired. His body was close to giving up and honestly so was he.

 

 

He was gradually losing hope. He didn’t know how long he had been running but no matter how much he ran he couldn’t find a way out. It felt like he was running in circles.

 

 

“Jisung hyung~ come out come out wherever you are.” Jisung bit his lip to stop himself from making any noise. The forest was so quiet that he felt like his breathing would give away his location.

 

 

Jisung’s body stilled, his senses heightened as he heard footsteps close by. The soft crunching of the leaves breaking the silence. Jisung’s eyes scanned the area finding the fastest escape route.

 

 

“I know you’re here somewhere. Now be a good boy and just come to me. I won’t hurt you hyung. Come on” He knew he was close, his voice getting louder and louder as he spoke. He also knew he was starting to get angry, his last words coming out through gritted teeth.

 

But Jisung had no intention of doing any of that. The loud crunching sound of a branch breaking nearby shattered his trail of thoughts and before he knew it he was running. Again. Jisung felt his adrenaline rising giving him the energy he didn’t know he had. Jisung felt himself speed up, running even faster than he ever had in his life.

 

“AH!” He screamed as he fell on the slightly damp ground. He was so focused on finding a way out that he didn’t notice the huge tree root blocking his path. Jisung winced as he felt a throbbing pain on his left ankle. He must’ve strained it as he fell. He tried to stand back up but he fell back down immediately as the pain from his ankle shot up his body like electric shocks.

 

He closed his eyes, praying that this was just a nightmare and that he’ll wake up at home in his bed. But this nightmare was his reality.

 

 

“Found you” Jisung’s eyes snapped opened when he heard that voice. And there standing above him was his biggest and worst nightmare, smirking down at him triumph radiating from his eyes. Jisung wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He hated it. He **_loathed_ **it.

 

 

“Get away from me” He screamed grabbing the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a rock and threw it at him. The man let out a chuckle, laughing at Jisung’s attempt to ward him off. But his efforts were futile. The man crouched down bringing his face close to Jisung’s. He lifted a hand placing it on Jisung’s cheek tracing the cuts and bruises that adored his face.

 

 

Jisung whipped his face away from his touch, disgust and hate running through his body. The man not liked being denied, harshly grabbed Jisung’s jaw, his big fingers digging hard into Jisung’s skin that it hurt.

 

 

“We both know that I don’t like being denied, right hyung? We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now let me see that pretty face of yours.” He said in a tone laced with anger.

 

 

“Fuck you!” Jisung spat out, spitting at him in the process. The man’s grip on Jisung’s face loosened as he wiped his face. “I’ve always liked that feisty side of you, but you’re not going to make this easy for me hyung, are you? Well I guess I have no choice” he sneered.

 

 

“W-what are y—you going t-to do?” Jisung stuttered as the man took out a gun from his pocket. Jisung felt his breath get stuck in his throat, his body quaking in fear. Crouching back down, the man brought his lips to Jisung’s ear, his close proximity sending chills down Jisung’s spine.

 

 

“It’s time for a little nap hyung”

 

 

“What d-“ Jisung wasn’t able to finished his words when he felt something hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

 

 

It was lights out for Jisung.

 


End file.
